


Contraptions

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [16]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "It's simple, really, the first accommodation that Ned builds: it's essentially a chastity belt."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002





	Contraptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyshoeskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyshoeskeleton/gifts).



> Written for the prompt word "contraptions." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

It's simple, really, the first accommodation that Ned builds: it's essentially a chastity belt.

"You want me," Chuck says, eyeing him warily when he shows it to her, "to wear that."

"Yeah," he says, and it sounds like he's holding his breath in anticipation.

"But there's more," she says, with half a question mark at the end.

"...yeah," he says, exhaling, and pulling out from his bag a matching one for him.

Now she's the one that's out of breath, which isn't helped when he shows her the wires and ropes and hinges that will connect them, and the extra piece he was hiding from her until now.

And as she moans, low in her chest once he gets them hooked together, she realizes that this might not be so bad, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
